An old problem related to any type of device of value, is the risk of losing the device by accident or by theft. It must often be acknowledged that a lost or stolen device will probably not be returned to its rightful owner as long as the device is fully usable and the identity of the owner is unknown. For articles of manufacture, which are configured to be communicatively connected to a network, such as computers and mobile phones, various suggestions have been made regarding means for overcoming this problem. Most existing protection and tracking solutions are built in as a preventive action that needs to be activated by the user in order to protect the device. Existing password based solutions will protect a device to some extent but can be overcome. Existing tracking solutions using accounts and connectivity are dependent on a lot of prerequisites in order to be operational and effective. Other prior solutions include the following disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,737 describes a security module configured to authenticate a telecommunications network. The security module comprises a locking module for disabling usability of an application module, an unlocking module for re-enabling usability of the application module, and a control module for activating the unlocking module depending on received data that is assignable in an authenticated way to a specific telecommunications network (2).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,812,837 relates to a method that incorporates storing, by a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) including at least one processor, a digital root certificate locking a communication device to a network provider, and disabling an activation of the communication device responsive to receiving an indication of a revocation of the stored digital root certificate from a certificate authority.
WO2012085593 discloses a smartcard embedded or inaccessible within a cellular telecommunications device (eUICC), locked to a particular operator, while allowing the operator to be altered legitimately presents a challenge. A method is described using policy control tables, and by maintaining the policy control table, any operator subscription may be downloaded/activated on the smartcard but the device will be prevented from accessing the desired operator because that access would violate the lock rules.
GB2445778 shows a mobile communication device comprises a memory for storing a unique identifier of the device and a processor for determining the lock status of the device—If the processor determines that the device is unlocked, the device transmits to a server an authorization request to operate in the unlocked mode including the unique identifier of the device. The server compares the unique identifier to unique identifiers of devices stored in a database, each identifier associated with a lock status. The device receives from the server the lock status of the device and controls the operation of the device in dependence upon the determined lock status
U.S. Pat. No. 8,744,403 provides a method and system for remote control of a smart card. The method comprises that: a smart card management platform receives a request of locking or unlocking a smart card from a subscriber and the smart card management platform performs interactive processing with a terminal side according to the request via a mobile network platform, so as to enable the terminal side to perform the locking or unlocking of the smart card.
WO2014092385 discloses a method for selecting a specific provisioning profile from among a plurality of provisioning profiles and an apparatus using same. In a terminal to which an eUICC is mounted, the eUICC includes at least one provisioning profile wherein each of the one or more provisioning profile enables a user terminal to communicate with a subscriber management entity supporting at least one network provider. Accordingly, a specific provisioning profile can be selected from among the one or more provisioning profiles, and a network can be connected with a specific mobile communication provider using the selected provisioning profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,873,382 describes a mobile communication apparatus that includes a remote lock and control function. After theft or loss of the apparatus, it is possible to remotely lock the apparatus by sending a lock command, e.g. an SMS message. The apparatus may also be controlled to upload information enabling the user to retrieve valuable information stored in the apparatus. The apparatus includes a control unit and registers for controlling the operations of the apparatus, including receiving messages. The apparatus further includes locking means capable of detecting codes in messages received and, responsive to detecting a lock code, sending a lock command to the control unit to render the mobile communication apparatus at least partially inoperable.
WO2016/146209 discloses a module for controlling usability of a processing unit of a device, the module comprising a modem for communicating with a cellular network, and an access circuit connected to the modem for cellular network authentication and access, which access circuit comprises or is connected to a secure element. A state machine configured to control the device in accordance with one of a plurality of usability states, including at least a normal state and an alert state, wherein operation of the processing unit is inhibited in said alert state